plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 PvZRP Cup (Sport Olympics) - Winter
PvZRP Cup of 2016 is an annual competition held once every January-February and June-July, and is the first of the PvZRP Sport Olympics Cup in the history of PvZRP. All users have to represent themselves using a nation, and most proceed with it. Users can share their nation with someone else. If there are less than the required nations/players, a user may add another nation/players, but that team/person would be wiped out quickly. The competition is about sport olympics, with a total of seven sports (for now). Winners are sent to the super cup, which has the eight sport, which is Suolympic. Current sports include Soccer, Basketball, Athletic Racing and Motorsport. This is how each competition works. Winner Picking Note that in Soccer, Basketball, and Suoylmpic are the only sports with teams (Teams are represented by nations, whether conceptional or real), another fact includes you may represent a nation in the other sport, but encounter someone with the same nationality. *In soccer, the sixteen teams are divided into Group A, B, C and D. Every team has to play against his entire group once. A victory gives three points, a tie is two, and a defeat is nothing (no points will be deducted, additionaly for a fact). The team with the highest points proceeds. The second does, too. The teams that proceed are sent to the next stage, where there is four winners and four runnerups. Winners are seeded, while runnerups play in the exact same position +1 (if 3rd, then restart table). The game keeps continuing as a bracket until the final. For more info, such as tiebreakers, see the Soccer section. *In basketball, ten teams participate. Each team gets to play with ONLY three different teams. For a win, a team gets 10 points. For a tie, two points. For a defeat, they are deducted five points. The four highest teams are sent to merge with another nation by a draw held by the Sport Olympics, and the two victorious nations are sent to the final. In the final, custom abilities are banned, to make the challenge more intense. Also, the team that collected points in the round draw gets 10 points from the start. The winner of that match is the final winner, for all. *In athletic racing, five players (who will represent their nations but can encounter their own nation) are placed in groups. In a bracket system, the players (winners and runnerups) will keep proceeding to groups. At this point, groups will contain four points. When there are four groups left, only the winner can advance for the final. This is the final, and only one winner can proceed. The winner earns the cup and ends it. *In motorsport, two races are held between 25 characters and another by another 25 characters. The winner to the sixth place are both sent to the final racer. 12 players are in the final race, only one can advance to the cup. *In tennis, sixteen players are picked, and must keep advancing in the bracket formula. *In swimming race, the formula from athletic racing is inherited, however, since the start of the tournament, the player will only have one winner per group. *In olympics challenge, teams will have to do different challenges in a match-less system and for every challenge, a player can get a rate from -5 to +10. The teams with the two highest rates are sent to the final. Note that the players may not encounter every challenge possible, *Suolympic is the big challenge! A match that takes place for five minutes with seven winners and one runnerup (The runnerup is taken out from qualifications), are sent to this type of match. Bring your own car or get supplied by one, and then need to start kicking the ball to the air using your car's hood. To rise it, you need to make sure your car's wheels are bent. Also, the players must be running, not every one is your opportunity. The conveyor is what moves them, and the cars also get points for doing good moves. In the end of the challenge, it becomes a race and water-wheels are enabled. Now, you need to throw every single ball to let it fall on your head, then the tennis ball must fall on your hood to be thrown in the net. Soccer Current Teams Group A Three heavyweight teams were seeded into this group, with one weakling. Here, the S-OP4 and Brazil are qualified, while shocking performance from the Inkling Empire occured. *'S-OP4 - 9 Points*' *'Brazil - 6 Points*' *'C-State - 3 Points' *'Inkling Empire - 0 Points' Round 1 S-OP4 vs. C-State (5 - 0) / January 2nd, 2016 (Opening match) Brazil vs. Inkling Empire (4 - 1) / January 3rd, 2016 Round 2 S-OP4 vs. Brazil (1 - 0) / January 4th, 2016 C-State vs. Inkling Empire (2 - 0) / January 5th, 2016 Round 3 S-OP4 vs. Inkling Empire (3 - 2) / January 5th, 2016 C-State vs. Brazil (2 - 4) / January 7th, 2016 Group B In this group, Carp's Pond was very close to qualifying, however, were eliminated due to Goal Difference score. *'Solak Region - 7 Points*' *'Cat Kingdom - 4 Points (GOAL DIFFERENCE QUALIFICATION)* GD' *'Carp's Pond - 4 Points (eliminated) 1GD' *'Octarian Empire - 0 Points' Round 1 Carp's Pond vs. Cat Kingdom (2 - 2) / January 3rd, 2016 Solak Region vs. Octarian Empire (7 - 1) / January 3rd, 2016 Round 2 Carp's Pond vs. Octarian Empire (3 - 0) / January 6th, 2016 Cat Kingdom vs. Solak Region (1 - 1) / January 6th, 2016 Round 3 Carp's Pond vs. Solak Region (1 - 3) / January 8th, 2016 Octarian Empire vs. Cat Kingdom (0 - 6) / January 8th, 2016 Group C of Death This group had obvious results. Germany were blasting with goals against every enemy, however, they did not do a giant GD in the Sealand match. Both the former and latter qualified for the next stage. *'Germany - 9 Points*' *'Sealand - 6 Points*' *'Northern Beraska - 1 Point' *'Canada - 1 Point' Round 1 Sealand vs. Northern Beraska (3 - 1) / January 4th, 2016 Germany vs. Canada (5 - 0) / January 4th, 2016 Round 2 Northern Beraska vs. Germany (0 - 18) / January 5th, 2016 Sealand vs. Canada (3 - 0) / January 5th, 2016 Round 3 Nothern Beraska vs. Canada (1 - 1) / January 7th, 2016 Germany vs. Sealand (2 - 1) / January 7th, 2016 Group D Due to war issues, The match between England are preponed. In this group, higher performance was expected by Puffy Kingdom. This group was also called group of power, due to all four teams being powerful. *'England - 7*' *'Netherlands - 7*' *'Shadowlands - 3' *'Puffy Kingdom - 0' Round 1 Shadowlands vs. Puffy Kingdom (3 - 0) / January 3rd, 2016 Netherlands vs. England (1 - 1) / January 3rd, 2016 Round 2 Shadowlands vs. England (1 - 2)* / January 3rd, 2016 Puffy Kingdom vs. Netherlands (1 - 4) / January 6th, 2016 Round 3 Shadowlands vs. Netherlands (2 - 3) / January 8th, 2016 Puffy Kingdom vs. England (1 - 2) / January 5th, 2016 * - Due to one-match attendance, match was awarded to England, and SL were disqualified. Quarter-Finals 5/8 the teams were from Earth in the Quarter-Finals. However, two of them will encounter, obviously lessing the count. England vs. Cat Kingdom (? - ?) / January 12th, 2016 Sealand vs. Solak Region (? - ?) / January 12th, 2016 Netherlands vs. S-OP4 (? - ?) / January 13th, 2016 Brazil vs. Germany (? - ?) / January 13th, 2016 Semi-Finals ??? vs. ??? (? - ?) / January 21st, 2016 ??? vs. ??? (? - ?) / January 22nd, 2016 Third-Fourth Draw and First Place Loser of Semi-final Match A vs. Loser of Semi-final Match B (0 - 0) / January 26th, 2016 Winner of Semi-final Match A vs. Winner of Semi-final Match B (0 - 0) / January 31st, 2016 The winner will be seeded to the Suolympics, in February 3rd. ''Tiebreakers'' *''Goal difference'' *''Goal count (not goal loss)'' *''Victory counts'' *''Less amount of defeats'' *''Who won in the teams' encounter'' *''Goal difference in match between two teams (if tied)'' *''Result of first match + goal difference'' *''Result of second match + goal difference'' *''Result of third match + goal difference'' *''If the last match is the match between the two, then an extra time is held, then a penalty if it's still a draw.'' *''If there is nothing to be done, a two minutes match (45 minutes in-RP) is held. If that a match is tie, another 45 minutes are added. If not, then there is a penalty held.'' Basketball Group Part 1 Collection of Matches A *S-OP4 vs. Inkling Empire (0 - 102) / January 4th, 2016 *Spain vs. Boot-legs (92 - 81) / January 4th, 2016 *Ecokian Empire vs. United States (116 - 117) / January 4th, 2016 *F-7 Full Territory vs. Cat Kingdom (75 - 78) / January 4th, 2016 *Puffy Kingdom vs. Canada (96 - 56) / January 4th, 2016 Collection of Matches B *United States vs. S-OP4 (72 - 69) / January 5th, 2016 *F-7 Full Territory vs. Spain (81 - 90) / January 5th, 2016 *Canada vs. Inkling Empire (68 - 81) / January 5th, 2016 *Ecokian Empire vs. Boot-legs (92 - 81) / January 6th, 2016 *Cat Kingdom vs. Puffy Kingdom (48 - 48) / January 6th, 2016 Collection of Matches C *Inkling Empire vs. Puffy Kingdom (122 - 97) / January 7th, 2016 *Ecokian Empire vs. Boot-legs (94 - 32) / January 7th, 2016 *Cat Kingdom vs. S-OP4 (82 - 46) / January 7th, 2016 *F-7 Full Territory vs. Spain (21 - 19) / January 7th, 2016 *United States vs. Canada (149 - 0) / January 7th, 2016 Merge Round Unlike Soccer, only one team from Earth qualified. *Merge of Cat Kingdom and Inkling Empire vs. Merge of United States vs. Ecokian Empire / January 13th Final *Winner from Merge vs. Winner from Merge / January 21st Suolympic Suolympic is to be seeded in February 3rd, 2016. The first match will be in the 4th. Note: Teams will only bring their top player. Qualifications All the seven winners are qualified, however, there is one slot to be filled: The runnerups. All the eight runnerups are sent to play each others. Runnerup of Athlete Racing vs. Motorsport Runnerup / February 1st, 2016 Runnerup of Swimming Race vs. Runnerup of Tennis / February 1st, 2016 Runnerup of Olympic Race vs. Highest-rated nonqualified-for-final team / February 1st, 2016 The winners are all qualified for Part two - the group stage. Every player encounters another twice in this stage, making four matches. The group system is inherited from Soccer. The player with the highest points wins. Round 1 This tournament follows a bracket system; ??? vs. ??? (? - ?) / February 6th, 2016 ??? vs. ??? (? - ?) / February 6th, 2016 ??? vs. ??? (? - ?) / February 8th, 2016 ??? vs. ??? (? - ?) / February 8th, 2016 Round 2 Winner of Round 1 vs. Winner of Round 2 / February 11th, 2016 Winner of Round 3 vs. Winner of Round 4 / February 11th, 2016 Final Winner of Round 5 vs. Winner of Round 6 / February 12th, 2016 Swimming Racing Currently, in Swimming Racing, there are 20 slots open. *Chilton *Pufferfish *Surfer Zombie *Kingtail *Freeze-shroom *(ADD HERE YOUR CHARACTERS) *15 Different Bots Group the First All draws will be done in January 24th for this tournament. Matches will be played on the 24th, too. Fourty teams will play, only sixteen teams will remain. Group the Second Four teams remain. The Four Groups will be playing in the 26th. Only two winners will proceed for the final Final The final. Played in Feb 1st. Olympics Challenge Player List *Bamboom *Player 2 *Player 3 *Player 4 *Player 5 *Player 6 *Player 7 *Player 8 *Player 9 *Player 10 Round 1 Played on Jan 29th Round 2 Played on Jan 31st Final Played on February 1st Motorsport The competition is currently open. *(Thirty Random Bots) Once this reaches twelve characters, the draw will be done in the 21st. Match one: January 24th. Match two: January 27th. Match three (FINAL): January 29th. Tennis Add here your characters. Maximum of sixteen. *HERE Round 1 Draw will be held in January 25th itself. ??? vs. ??? (Jan 25th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 25th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 25th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 25th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 27th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 27th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 27th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 27th) - ? Round 2 Draw will be held in Jan 28th ??? vs. ??? (Jan 29th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 29th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 30th) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 30th) - ? Round 3 No draw will be held. ??? vs. ??? (Jan 31st) - ? ??? vs. ??? (Jan 31st) - ? ''Third and Fourth Place'' Loser of Round 1 vs. Loser of Round 2 - ? / Feb 1st Final Winner of Round 1 vs. Winner of Round 2 - ? / Feb 3rd Athletic Racing Currently, in Athletic Racing, there are 37 slots open. *Tile Turnip *Chilton *Mike the Fume-shroom *(ADD HERE YOUR CHARACTERS) Group the First All draws will be done in January 7th for this tournament. Matches will be played on the 9th. Fourty teams will play, only sixteen teams will ermain. Group the Second Sixteen teams remain. The Four Groups will be playing in the 12th. Group the Third Eight teams are the only ones left to play. The two winners are the true winners to the final here. Matches will be played on the 22nd. Group the Fourth and Final The final group. With the four winners and this time, only ONE winner. Who's the one awarded with it? Sponsors *S-OP4 Oils - Comes from an area with over 1,000,000MMbbl, the highest discovered! Buy now for HQ Gas! *#WMagForManager - Do you feel PvZRP sucks? Do you feel it's missing? Yes, it needs a good manager! This is what WFM is for. To do that. *Subway - Buy the best sub-sandwiches on earth! The healthiest too! *IKEA - The best swedish-made with a few norweigan tweaks furniture, somewhat luxury and very cheap! *Chevrolet - The best quality in the middle east for it's SUVs and the best quality in the world for that. The world's most iconic SUV is still in production, buy now! Prizes Prizes can only be handed out in February 16th, 2016. for each team. *1st place in Suolympics: $10,000,000 *2nd place in Suolympics: $9,000,000 *3rd place in Suolympics: $8,000,000 *4th place in Suolympics: $7,000,000 *Contender of Suolympics: $6,000,000 *Runnerup for each sport: $5,000,000 *Third place: $4,000,000 *Fourth place: $3,500,000 *5th-8th place: $3,000,000 *9th: $2-the last four per tournament: $2,000,000 *Participation Reward: $1,000,000 There are also bonus rewards. *Best player: $2,000,000 *Best player in a team: $2,000,000 *Best team: $8,000,000 *Fairplay Reward: $5,000,000 *Early-defeat-but-powerful Reward: $500,000 Referees *Winter Melon (Nationality: S-OP4) Lack of attendance If a team does not attend the match, here is what happens: *The score will be a 3 - 0 defeat (48 - 0 if Basketball) and if both parties are gone, the score is 1 - 1 (24 - 24 if Basketball) *Substitute players will replace the rest of the team. *If it's the first three matches in any sport, the match will be forfeited and the score will be defeat. *If it's in the second stage, the match will be replaced by a Substitute team. *If it's in the final, the team's players will be controlled by someone else. However, if the match will always be a defeat for the absent party. *In suolympics, an absent team is eliminated, however, in the finals, the above occurs. For players, the same thing above occurs. In motorsport, the team will be considered absent and nothing will be done. WIP This is no longer a Work in progress! All sports are open! NOTE: From Jan 14 - 21, there will be no matches. NOTE: The same goes for Feb 2. Category:Sport Olympics Category:Roleplays Category:Sports Category:PvZRP Cup Category:Made by WMag Category:S-OP4-hosted competitions